Safe & Sound
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Ella era un vampiro, Y toda la vida larga y saludable que el habia deseado para ella se habia ido por el Caño, Todo por un insignificante y molesto Humano, al que le encantaria Torturar hasta la locura, Damon sabia ahora lo delgada y maleable que era la linea entre el amor y el odio y tenia algo claro: La odiaba, La odiaba por amarla, y la Amaba Odiosamente 4x01 Delena.
1. Safe & Sound

**Me duele la espalda, Me Arde la mente, me duelen los ojos, y jamás había escrito tanto, soy una persona sencilla, de 6 o 7 paginas, digo todo lo que quiero y me va bien.**

**Pero También soy una persona Seca, Casi nunca lloro y sin embargo, Con este último capitulo siento que simplemente me duele el alma. No puedo desocuparme un minuto y evitar que se me escapen al lagrimas, jamás había llorado realmente por un capitulo, jamás me había identificado tanto con algo, Siempre me había parecido patético todas aquellas chicas que se desviven por un película. Retiro todo lo dicho.**

**Nuevas cosas, Requieren Nuevas experiencias.**

**Y, este capitulo merecía un Tributo.**

**Así como Estoy, Desgarrada, Triste y llorosa por algo que ni siquiera paso en realidad, Afirmo que Doy las gracias al destino por permitirme ver esta serie, Es genial, Frustrante pero Dolorosamente genial.**

**Este, Es mi punto de vista del 3X22 "The Departed" Season Finale de The vampire Diaries. **

**Este es mi tributo Al Capitulo.**

**Espero le Agrade, Aunque reconozco, es algo que necesitaba mas para mi, que para ustedes, Lo siento.**

**Pensado como Oneshot, Pero se volvió demasiado extenso, Y Convertido en Twoshot, Pronto, La segunda parte.**

**Aquí va, TVD NO ME PERTENECE, Jamás Damon podría haber salido de mi mente.**

"_Solo cierra tus ojos_

_El sol se está poniendo_

_Estarás bien_

_Nadie puede herirte ahora_

_Ven luz de la mañana_

_Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos"_

_Taylor Switf (Hunger Games Soundtrack)_

**Safe &Sound.**

Las Llamas Provenientes del Ataúd Lustrado en negro Aun Crepitaban, Pero Ahora lentamente, Lo cual Solo Denotaba El tiempo que había pasado.

_Tiempo._

Últimamente Se había quedado sin el muchas veces.

Debería de sentirse Acostumbrado, Debería de Sentirse aliviado.

E incluso…

Debería de sentirse Feliz.

Es decir, El Infierno al fin parecía terminar, y descubriría por si mismo lo que se hallaba del ya molestamente Mencionado "Otro lado", Feliz porque desde un Principio había decidido no terminar la transición, Morir, Ciegamente enamorado y Convencido de que no existía viva alguna que no Fuese alado de Katherine, La mujer que amaba, La vampiro que le convirtió, Aquel ser perfecto que descubrió, solo era perfecto en su mente, En el retrato que había pintado de ella.

Feliz de que por fin la eternidad de miseria hubiese terminado, La vacía existencia ah llegado a su fin, y, después de todo, Había cumplido todas y cada una de sus promesas, Había Arruinado la Vida de Stefan en cada oportunidad, Bueno, No últimamente, Pero eso era debido a que ya lo había hecho lo suficiente, No había descansado hasta encontrar a Katherine, Había prometido Traerla de vuelta, Pero Bueno, Después de todo, había resultado en que no había nadie para regresar.

Y, Irónicamente, Así como había venido, Tomado del Brazo de su Hermano, Así se Iría, Junto a el. Lo cual, de algún Aberrante modo le gustada, Y le calmaba de cualquier Atisbo de miedo que pudiese sentir.

Pero después de todo, Eso era lo que el, Damon Salvatore era, Bizarro.

El Se había Construido a si mismo en lo que era.

¿Triste?

_No, de ninguna manera._

Era casi chistoso el hecho de siquiera pensarlo.

Cuando se vive lo demasiado para decir que es suficiente, Es Imposible sentirse triste, O Asustado, en realidad, El único sentimiento que queda luego de la Aplacante Certeza Es…El cansancio.

Mucho de el.

Junto con el Casi anhelante sentimiento de querer descansar. Cerrar los ojos, Olvidar todos los malos momentos, atesorar a aquellos que te causaron felicidad, rezar porque puedas acceder a ellos en el lugar al que serás enviado, pero, que si no, No importa ¿Por qué? Porque cuando estas cansado, nada importa.

Tu cerebro suprime Todo sentimiento que podría llevarte de nuevo a la alerta, Olvidas que se suponía que hicieras al día siguiente y que no haz comenzado, olvidas todo aquello que supondría una Preocupación en tu estado racional.

Estas cansado, Ya nada Importa.

Solo el hecho de que quieres descansar.

Y en todas sus anteriores Experiencias Cercanas a la muerte, había sido de esa manera.

Gracioso, Si.

El hecho de que hasta podía redactar un libro, Podía imaginar el nombre…

"Como te sentirás exactamente antes de morir" junto con una pequeña nota de: si no se aplica a usted, le devolvemos su dinero, claro esta, si es que sigue allí para recibirlo.

Gracioso, si, muy gracioso, Al Damon-Humor, ese del que Su querido Stef tanto carecía.

Pero ahora ni tiempo para hacer sus típicos chistes malos tenia.

_Sus segundos estaban contados._

_Pero el ya había tenido tantos "segundos contados" Que no los atesoraba. Y tantos últimos recuerdos que hasta podía ponerse en este momento a debatir las duraciones de los Show's de Oprah._

Cansado, Vacío solo eso había sentido.

Pero era Diferente, Esta vez era _muy _diferente.

La constante Cambiaba.

Los humanos, Siempre Temerosos de la inminente muerte, Angustiosos de su llegada, En sus pensamientos cercanos a estas se aferraban a todo aquello que les pudiese hacer olvidar, y finalmente, al aceptarlo, lo cual era usualmente en sus últimos minutos de vida, se dedicaban a mirar a los ojos de sus seres queridos, a tatuar sus rostros en sus memorias, a grabar su esencia en su piel, y, si estos no se encontraban presentes, a decirle cuanto les amaban en sus recuerdos, y a susurrar un "nos veremos pronto" al de aquellos que ya los esperaban en el otro lado.

El, a diferencia, no tenía seres queridos. Bueno Stefan técnicamente había muerto a su lado, y quería al chico si, Pero ya había tenido Suficiente de el en toda esta eternidad, Nadie le había importado, No había nada de que despedirse, excepto por supuesto de la única cosa que siempre seguiría extrañando.

Su Preciada Botella de Bourbon Ambarino.

_Oh si._ Eso si que le habría parecido triste.

Pero ahora, ahora si tenia algo que llenar sus sueños en las noches, algo que le hablaba desaprobadoramente en su cabeza cada vez que sus impulsos le llevaban directo a una zona de muerte inminente, un calido Sentimiento que le Aliviaba el vacío pecho, Un aliento que intentaba acunar a su detenido corazón. Una nana que le ayudaba a perdonar de nuevo.

Y, por mucho que le costase una razón para no enviar todo a la reverenda mierda, una razón para no matar a todo aquel ser que le Mirase por la calle, para no drenar hasta la ultima gota de sangre del mundo, para no terminar destruirse a si mismo, para no Terminar de Envenenar al mundo.

Una razón para no ser Malo, Una razón para rescatar lo bueno que quedaba de si mismo.

Una razón, Solo una cosa.

Y sin embargo.

_Todo lo que siempre habría necesitado._

_Su razón: _Elena.

La única cosa que le haría sentirse asustado de morir.

No volverle a ver, no volverla a mirar, no volver a sentir el calido sonido de su Palpitante, vivo y Descapotado Corazón.

_Aun no se había ido y…Ya la extrañaba._

_Desgarradoramente._

_La única adicción que la verbena no podía curar._

La única mujer que tenia todo de su ser, la única que aun le hacia sentir que su corazón latía, que sus manos sudaban, que no estaba seguro de las propias palabras que abandonaban su boca, No la primera, Y, debido a su humanidad, de seguro no la ultima mujer, Pero si la única.

Y ahora estaba allí, Recostado en aquella Bodega. Observando a su Llameante y muerto Padre de línea de sangre, y Desorientado, Una vez mas.

Una risa Débil y Amarga como la Hiel Misma se escapo de sus labios.

_La única que, después de Katherine había Logrado Desorientarle._

Había estado seguro de que morir ya no era tan malo, es mas, Seria hasta divertido el hecho de por fin hacerlo, pues, La muerte debería encontrarse ya encabronada por el hecho de que, de alguna manera el siempre encontraba la forma de Escabullírsele debajo de la filosa guadaña.

Gracioso de nuevo.

Porque, todas aquellas veces el no había querido librarse realmente.

Le habría estado mirando secretamente, desafiándole a volver tras el, a intentarlo de nuevo, mas fuerte, con mas determinación.

Morir o no Simplemente le habría Dado igual.

Pero ahora, La muerte Se arrastraba segura, firme, y con una Bastarda sonrisa en su rostro, y, tal vez uno que otro cartelillo de "Te atrape Esta vez".

Gracioso si, Pero no tanto esta vez, porque se trataba de el.

Y Damon jamás se burlaba de si mismo.

Damon jamás hacia el ridículo.

Y en todo lo que podría pensar era en que no iba a ver su rostro de nuevo.

Y…Que iba a dejarle allí, sola.

Como ella la única cosa que en este momento le impedía entregarse a los brazos del cansancio.

Sola y desprotegida, Su sangre hervía.

A merced de cualquier Vampiro Hijo de puta que desease tomarla, Sus puños se apretaban.

Sin nadie que le Ayudase. ¡Tan frustrante!

Si al menos Stefan estuviera con ella, Bueno, eso no le molestaría, Su hermano, El único imbecil con el que le permitiría estar. Estaba seguro de que le protegería, y le Daria una feliz y segura vida Humana.

Y después de Todo, Ella le amaba.

Sonrío.

_Y también a el._

Ya no podía negárselo a si misma, porque estaría siendo hipócrita.

Y su Elena jamás se mentiría si misma.

Esa era su chica, su única.

"_Una chica muy especial"_

_Y en ese momento su teléfono Sonó._

_Casi salvándole de sus tortuosos Pensamientos._

Como siempre, como era, Y dejando claro de que el hecho de que estuviese muriendo no le afectaba en lo mas minino se dispuso a poner su mejor sonrisa Por mucho que doliera, Porque si lo hacia, entonces que lo hiciese una ultima vez mas, y arreglo su mejor voz Socarrona, sin importar cuando desgarrara su garganta, Como un tributo a si mismo, Como se Esperaba que Damon Salvatore lo hiciese.

Gracioso de nuevo.

Jamás había querido ser bueno, como su pequeño acto de rebeldía en contra de las expectativas de mundo. Pero, a raíz de ello, el mundo había reformado sus expectativas y creado nuevas, que el sin darse cuenta se había impuesto, Había fallado en eso, si, se lo concedía, después de todo, no importa cuan sexy puedas ser, no puedes ser perfecto, la vida crearía un diluvio para extinguirte.

— Déjame Adivinar— Se regodeo en la aparente solidez de su voz, si la vida le había convertido en algo, era en un Sorprendente actor— Llamando para Reservar tu visita de despedida. — Ella lo sabía, sabia que estaba muriendo, o de lo contrario, no estuviese llamando. Seguiría enclaustrada, ignorándole, siguiendo a Stefan con cara de afligida, y manipulando su memoria tratando de borrar la noche del hotel.

En la que se besaron

En la que ella le beso.

Si, su chica era única, únicamente Cabezota.

— ¿Cómo te Sientes?— Dijo con voz irritada, Ella también carecía de Humor-Damon, Pero eso no importaba, sabia que estaba preocupada, y su voz sonaba tan calmante, Como Tres Litros de Bourbon directo a sus venas, llevándose lejos el inminente miedo de no volverla a ver— ¿Hay algún síntoma?— Sonaba preocupada de Saber La respuesta.

Siempre tan cuidadosa.

— No aun— Dijo Divertido y Aliviado, no quería hacerle una escena de síntomas horrendos por teléfono, eso no seria romántico. — Pero estoy seguro de Que nos reiremos mucho cuando Averigüemos que Klaus era un Gran y Gordo mentiroso. — Se permitió ser sarcástico y aliviar su preocupación, y, tal vez, de alguna manera dejar a si mismo creer un poco en aquella posibilidad.

De nuevo siempre maravillado de si mismo cada vez que interactuaba con ella, Se descubría preocupándose por lo que ella sentía, en vez de por su inminente muerte, Patético si pensábamos en que el no era ni remotamente correspondido, pero Deslumbrante como algo que viene de alguien que ah aceptado que esta perdido.

— Si, Estoy segura de que lo haremos— Ella lo había entendido, Había sabido lo que el había querido decir y extrañamente había decidido seguirle el juego.

Frunció el ceño Y Su buen humor comenzó a resquebrajarse.

_Algo no anda exactamente bien aquí._

Esperaba que ella le reprendiese por bromear, y destruyese las pocas esperanza que el se había permitido crear.

_Después de todo, si ella lo creía, el Podía Hacerlo._

Ella solo le seguía el juego por tres razones, O estaba de muy buen Humor, O muy cansada o porque iba a hacer algo que iba a dolerle y como signo de disculpa comenzaba a retractarse antes de hacerlo.

— Hey…—Pronuncio con recelo, Había querido mantener la conversación lo mas superficial posible, pero, tarde o temprano, tenia que preguntarlo— ¿Donde estas?— Cerro los ojos, Eliminando atisbo alguno de expectación.

Tal vez, La tristeza podría matarle mas rápido que la maldición de Klaus.

_Silencio…_

Su ser comenzó a temblar en pedazos y todos el desorden de caos y muerte dentro de el que se había detenido a escuchar junto a el la voz de Su razón Retomaron su Trabajo, Aturdiéndole por el Dolor.

_Oh, no._

_No ahora._

_Acaba de perder Su vida. No podría perderse a ella._

Y, Como siempre, Así como su determinación, Ella no pensó en soltarlo todo de una vez.

— Matt me lleva de vuelta a casa— Casi imperceptible, Apenas un susurro.

Ella sabía lo que Había querido decir.

Y el había entendido lo que ella había dicho.

En primer lugar "Matt me lleva a casa" significaba que ambos, en el auto de Matt, Iban de regreso a Su hogar.

Pero la frase estaba implicada de algo más.

Algo mas que el se negaba a aceptar, algo mas que estaba destrozando todo su ser.

A casa, Exactamente donde el no estaba, A cada, Exactamente donde Stefan, al igual que el esperaba la muerte.

Allí estaba, de nuevo, Confuso por el dolor, con su habilidad de actuar destrozada por sus nervios, hecho un manojo de carne y sangre, perdido, sin nada, como siempre.

Y la realidad de aquella frase callo sobre sus hombros, El deleite de un dolor agonizante que no había sentido jamás, Antes, no había dolido, antes, no había sido difícil.

Si no haz probado nunca algo ¿puedes acaso extrañarlo?

Moriría allí, Solo.

Porque su razón, Había decidido ya. Y el ya no tenia fuerza alguna de Existir.

Porque Nunca era el, el elegido, porque todo, de alguna manera siempre se resumía a...

— Stefan— Su voz sonó rota pero, ¿a quien le importaba? ¿Qué importaba?

— No solo Stefan— Pronuncio ella tentativamente, La odiaba, La odiaba porque le dejaba en este momento, incluso aunque el nunca lo haría en la entera existencia de ella. La odiaba, La odiaba porque la amaba tanto, La odiaba con todo su no correspondido Amor. — Damon, Con Tyler, Con Caroline— Intento Explicarse.

Excusas, Solo Excusas.

La odiaba, Porque excusas era lo que siempre obtenía de ella, No amor, Solo asquerosas Excusas e Insuficientes Disculpas.

¡Te Odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Tanto!

_No recordaba la última vez que había llorado._

¡Te odio! ¡ Te odio! ¿!Por qué Demonios no puedes ver que te amo Tanto!

Mas que lo que Stefan podría hacerlo, Mas de lo que tus mugrosos amigos podrían hacerlo, Mas de lo que Tu estúpido Corazón que te necesita para seguir latiendo puede hacerlo.

¿!Porque nunca nadie se Daba cuenta de que el también podía amar!

—No, vale, Elena, Lo entiendo— Dijo con toda la decepción y la furia que podía Expresar, Lo entendía, y de que manera, lo entendía, porque tenia que hacerlo, siempre tenia que hacerlo…

Podía escuchar sus suspiros, Podía sentir que ella iba a llorar ¿pero no lo estaba el haciendo ya? Y ¿de que le había servido? De nada, a ella no le importa, nunca le había importado lo que el sintiese, ni siquiera aunque el estuviese a punto de morir, ni siquiera aunque el hubiese perdido a alaric hace solo un día, ni siquiera aunque ella fuese la única amiga que el tenia.

_Ni siquiera aunque el Estuviese allí a punto de morir._

_Ella le estaba dejando allí, morir solo, y estaba, torpemente llorando para disculparse, Pero, aunque el no supiese mucho sobre ello, No había disculpa para eso._

_Te odio Tanto, tanto, tanto. _Quiso susurrarle desquiciadamente.

Pero su corazón no le dejo, Y, tan Aturdido y Sordamente adolorido como estaba, se retrajo En su mente y dejo a sus sentimientos hablar, Solo escuchando ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se permitió Ser vulnerable?

No lo sabia, pero Tan destrozado como estaba dudaba que se pudiese estar más Acabado.

—Entonces—Allí estaba su voz débil, Al rojo vivo, de nuevo— Ya que soy Posiblemente un Hombre muerto...— Al diablo con sus ezperanzas y las de el, Ella le estaba dejando morir -Se repetia a si mismo eso constantemente para no tirarse a llorar y suplicarle que volviese- — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—

Las lagrimas quemaban, Su pecho sangraba, Y todas las heridas viejas se había abierto y unido con una única nueva, Una herida en su pecho de costado a costado, Supurando, Sucia, Infectada por recuerdo y memorias en los que el amor se Contaminaba y supuraba convertido en odio.

_La única pregunta que había tenido en mente desde hace tanto tiempo._

_Y el que parecía ser su más grande arrepentimiento._

—Por supuesto— Le concedió con su Inocente voz quebrada. Aunque, en ese momento, ella se hubiese cortado una pierna si el se lo hubiese pedido. Justo, le estaba dejando morir allí.

_Solo._

— Si Fuésemos solo el y yo...—Susurro Dejandola sin excusa— y tuvieras que escoger a quien decirle adios…—lo estaba perdiendo, No, No podia, _No podia escucharlo_. Pero tenia, Eso terminaría de salvarle, o en todo caso de condenarle. — ¿Quién seria?—

¿El o yo?

Aquel que siempre Serra bueno para ti, aquel que te respetara, y te dejara ser.

O aquel que te ama tanto que acepta tu Insoportable odio.

_Aquel que te ama tanto que te odia._

_Mas silencio, Más susurros, ¿Una excusa tal vez?_

_No no podía, Me lo debía._

Pero lo que recibí no era una respuesta.

Cobarde, o tal vez, considerada, Pero su cobardía me Molesta y su consideración lo da todo a entender.

**To be continued,**

**Pronto estaré de vuelta con la segunda parte y final.**

**¿Qué les ah parecido? **

**Les ruego su opinión.**

**Solo un segundo de su tiempo con Una Opinión.**

**Saludos.**

**Salvatore's Girl**


	2. Never Let me Go

**Aquí, Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí la segunda parte del Oneshot que se volvio demasiado Extenso.**

**TVD NO ME PERTENECE.**

"_Y se Acabo_.

_Y yo me estoy hundiendo,__  
__Pero no me estoy rindiendo!__  
__Solo estoy cediendo__  
__Woooah!__  
__Deslizándome Hacia abajo.__  
__Woooah!__  
__Tan frío, pero tan dulce."_

_Florence + The machine (3x19 Delena Kiss)_

**Never Let Me Go**

— Lo amo, Damon.— Susurrando de nuevo, Sin valor tal vez de decirlo tan alto en mi presencia.

_Por supuesto, Lo eh escuchado millones de veces Cariño._

_¿Sabes? Muchas mas de las que tu crees, Muchas mas de las que sabes, Todos esas noches que las susurrabas Mientras dormias, Todos esos momentos en los que desee ser el quien los recibia, todas esas veces con Stefan su habitación en las que ustedes se profesaban sus Melodramaticos sentimientos mientras yo me atragantaba de Licor, todos esas veces en las que desee no escuchar nada nunca mas, como pequeñas dagas de madera, dardos de verbena clavándose._

_Lo se, creeme mas de lo que tu misma lo sabes._

—El entro en mi mundo en el momento en el que necesitaba a alguien y me enamore de el al instante— Como siempre el buen Stefan salvando a Damiselas en peligro— Y no importa lo que siento por ti— _A mi si me importa.—_Pero nunca deje de sentirlo por el— _Pero me amas, me quieres, Solo no es el momento._

_Su mayor Arrepentimiento._

_Y ahora, No veria llegar el momento._

Lo odiaba, La odiaba, Al mundo, Al universo, No era cuestion de pensar en el tiempo que hubiera tenido, Era un sin sentido ahora, lo sabia, el mas que nadie.

Solo estaba cansado de todo, de toda la mierda.

Cien veces mas cansado que antes.

Deseo que la muerte dejara de arrastarse y corriera junto a el.

¡Aparezcan! ¡Sintomas! Venga a mi en este momento, ¡Maldita sea! Matame Ahora. _Porfavor —Suplico mentalmente, e incluso en pensamiento su voz sonaba rota— Hazlo ahora._

Porque lo entendia.

Siempre lo habia hecho.

Porque la frase quedaba en la nueva herida abierta, Porque la frase estaba marcada en su craneo.

—Es Stefan— Y las palabras ardian ahora que salian de Su boca. Porque recordaba a Katherine Decirlas Con campasion, Y a Elena decirlas Con la repugnante condescendencia— Y siempre sera Stefan— Con lastima.

Con lastima hacia el.

El no daba Lastima.

Ya nada importaba.

Ni el, Ni ella.

Porque, Como habia dicho Antes.

Estaba Cansado.

_Solo eso_

— No estoy Hablando de siempre…—

_Tus excusas No me Importan._

—Pero en lo unico que puedo pensar es en el ahora, Y me preocupo por ti Damon—

_Tus Disculpas no me sirven_

— Por eso tengo que dejarte ir.—

_Yo nunca te dije que lo hicieras, Yo nunca te exigí nada._

Mi mas Grande Arrepentimiento.

—Pienso que tal vez— Dijo apresurada en Dejar mejor puestas sus palabras — Si tu y yo no subiéramos conocido primero.

Mi mas grande Arrepentimiento.

— Si, Quizas.— Respondi. Demasiado Exhausto para pensar en algo que la hiciera sentir mejor.

_No se lo merecia._

_Me estaba dejando morir solo después de todo._

_Ya nada importaba._

_Demasiado exhausto._

—Vas a estar bien— La oigo decir en la lejania.

_Pero ya nada importa, Porque me eh ido, Perdido en mis recuerdos, En mis dios de Tranqulidad, en los que no sentia nada. En todo aquello que pudiese alejarme de la realidad, eh zarpado y ella no esta conmigo._

—¿!Me escuchas!—

No. No la hacia, Porque eh odio pasos, y tengo la ligera y Divertida idea de quien los ha hecho, Porque miro a la muerte a la cara, y porque se que aun me queda un amigo, aunque el no piense lo mismo, Porque agradezco a la muerte que se ah apiadado de mi, a pesar de que yo nunca de ella, porque ah sentido que mi herida a sangrado, dolido, ardido y quemado lo suficiente, porque se que eh tenido suficiente.

— Y nos vamos a ver pronto.—

Por supuesto, Pienso. Saludando con la mirada a mi amigo de armas, A mi compañero de bebidas, y al que ahora lleva la batuta de Mi Existencia.

—Muy Pronto— Susurro, Sin mucha importancia, Porque se que no lo dice en realidad, y junto a sus excusas y disculpas no me sirven de nada.

—Adios Elena— Susurro con todo lo que alguna vez me quedo de amor, Permitiendose pensar por ultima vez en la vida que podrian haber tenido. En un silencioso Adios.

Porque el sabe, Que a pesar de que ella esta alli, eligiendo a su hermano en vez de a el, dejandole morir alli solo, y usando vacias palabras para tranquilizarle.

El la ama.

Y, que aunque lo niegue, Y prefiera ser El juguete de una manada de Originales para toda la maldita eternidad antes de confesarlo.

_El la ah perdonado._

En lo que parece un Interminable Momento, Es capaz de Mover su agarrotado dedo para cortar la conexión, y en lo Ultimo que queda de Damon Salvatore es capaz de mirar a su Antiguo amigo a la cara, Tal vez Ansioso de saber si puede encontrarse con el en el otro lado.

— Veo que aun estas enojado— Gesticula alegre, recordando todas aquellas noches de borrachera— Supongo que ricitos de oro se te escapo…—Susurro en burla. Tentandole, Queria una muerte rapida después de todo, estaba demasiado cansado como para soportar una tortura.

Alaric Siempre habia tenido Humor-Damon.

Pero hasta eso Le habia quitado Sther, Porque lo siguiente que sintio fue el impacto de su puño contra su mandibula.

Ja! Eso ni siquiera habia dolido.

A alaric se le iba a hacer realmente difícil lograr que el sintiese algo.

¿se podia sentir mas dolor? No, al parecer no, Porque ni siquiera habia sentido el roze del puñetazo, y su amigo de pie a su lado al parecer se habia dado cuenta porque se mostraba irritado.

— ¿No vas a defenderte?—

¿Y el era idiota? ¿Que sentido tenia vivir mas?, Elena habia decidido, y tampoco era que El jamás había Amado demasiado la Vida, Es mas, Se habia pasado mayor parte de su inmortalidad destestandose en silencio, Y, de todas maneras, iba a esta muerto en minutos, y De nuevo, Elena Habia decidido.

Y por supuesto ¿Qué sentido tenia defenderse si en frente tenia a algo asi como a un super/original/cazavampiros/brujo/revivido/alaric. Y por supuesto, Todo eso sumado al hecho de que, Elena habia decidido.

—Eres algo asi como Invencible Rick— _Si algo asi como Superman tipo invensible, Y no es como si tuviese mucha Kriptonita de Su lado, o Vamptonita en todo caso._

Otra Patada, ¿En el estomago tal vez?.

No dolió, así que…no lo sabia.

_Y ¿a quien le importaba?_

Demasiado Exhausto.

—No me Llames Asi—

Cierto ¿Cómo queria que lo llamase? El siempre habia sido practico. Se veia como rick, Pero no Actuaba como Rick, A menos, Por supuesto que rick Hubiese sido un Desgraciado Hijo de Perra en el Interior y el nunca se hubiese Enterado, —_Se lo Habia mantenido bien escondido el muy bastardo, y eso que El le habia hecho complice de cada uno de sus asesinatos, el hecho de que Rick nunca le diese sus propios Tips Psicopatas le Irritaba un poco, Pero solo un poco, y desde luego no lo suficiente como para Retrasar su muerte defendiendose—_ Aunque Aun asi, Se seguia viendo como Rick, asi que Era Rick.

— No Somos Amigos—

Patada Otra vez, En El rostro parece, Eso de adivinar donde se habia sentido el Impacto se estaba volviendo Divertido, Sin dolor, Solo diversión, Era como estar borracho.

Y se permitio cabrearlo un poco mas.

—Lo fuimos— Era cierto, Su unico y Intraicionable amigo, El unico en el que se permitio confiar, Pero el Maldito universo le habia quitado eso Tambien.

_Oh ¡vamos! Aquella fuerza de alla arriba si que debia de odiarle._

_Miro hacia el techo y le sonrio descaradamente._

_Si tu, lo que quiera que seas alla arriba, ¿me odias? ¿quieres destruirme? Ok, Toma un numero y Unete a la fila._

—Bueno, Nuestra amistad era parte del problema— Susurro _Ni que me lo Digas_, Quiso decirle, El cariño siempre es un problema ¿Por qué odiar era siempre la parte divertida?— Era lo que me hacia debil. Es por eso que mi verdadero yo se tardo mucho en salir. Y ahora te voy a despedazar.

Bueno, Eso, de alguna manera, bizarra, enferma, y dolorosa, ¿podria ser Rick diciendole que le queria?, "Y ahora te voy a despedazar" fue, algun dia te aprecie, Marica si, Definitivamente, Pero ahora tan solo y desolado como estaba era como algo de Analgesico para la herida en su pecho por la cual se desangraba,

Patada Otra vez, En la cara estaba seguro, Porque sintio su craneo impactar de nuevo contra el suelo.

_Casi, Casi Noqueado._

_Solo un poco mas y moriria sin conciencia alguna._

_Todo lo que queria._

_Mi unico y mas Grande Arrepentimiento._

_Bueno, Tal vez eso de que había sufrido suficiente no era cierta._

__

—Lo se bonnie, tu y mama Estan en lo cierto, Pero no me atrevo a decirlo— Era ella—Al menos no esta noche, te llamo luego

_*Tal vez Si tu y yo no subiéramos conocido primero.*_

—¡Katherine!— Habia sido un idiota, La habia confundido con ella, se habia atrevido a comparar su pureza y su calidez, con la maldad y la falsedad de una perra de 500 años, pero tan enamorado como estaba, No habia podido evitarlo.

Sus ojos asustados le miraron, normal, el se habia prácticamente materializado en medio de la nada, luego pulularon a su alrededor, lejos en el tumulto de humanos borrachos a distancia.

—No—Dijo tentativamente.— Soy Elena, Aclaro.

_*Tal vez Si tu y yo no subiéramos conocido primero.*_

Por supuesto, Era humana, No habria podido Creerlo, El parecido era tan irreal, Aunque el Sonido de su nervioso corazón Palpitante Refutaba cualquier teoria mia.

—Oh, tu…—Dije confundido por primeta Vez en mucho tiempo, la primera de muchas veces— Es solo que te pareces a…Lo siento—Intente volver a mi voz socarrona, sin embargo aun seguia fuera de lugar— Me recuerdas mucho a alguien—_ Al amor de mi vida en ese momento._

_*Tal vez Si tu y yo no subiéramos conocido primero.*_

—Soy Damon— Tome la iniciativa de nuevo

La chica respondio Suspicaz pero aparentemente mas tranquila.

— No es por ser grosera o algo, Damon— Oh, Traviesa, Por supuesto que sabia que estaba siendo grosera y ella lo sabia, Chica mala— Pero es algo espeluznante que hallas aparecido aquí en medio de la nada.— Bueno, Eso era cierto, se lo concedia.

_Oh, No hay Problema, Puedo Explicarlo, Solo estaba Esperando a que algun Pequeño humano decidiera andar en su carro, me atropellara, o al menos, pensase hacerlo para poder hincarle el diente. _

_No, definitivamente eso arruinaria la conversación._

—Tu estas sola aquí— Contraataqué, Con burla

—Es Mystic falls, nunca pasa nada malo aquí— Se encogio de Hombros como si eso Explicase todo.

Me rei en mi interior, _Por ahora_.

—Tuve una pelea con mi novio— Dijo intentando Rellenar el Silencio.

—¿Sobre que?— Pregunte con curiosidad real — Si puedo Preguntar— Le seduje.

— La vida, El futuro, El lo tiene todo planeado— Dijo Molesta.

Por supuesto, Es humano, y, Mas senzato que muchos, sabe que va a morir, y no quiere desperdiciar ni un segundo, la chica deberia sentirse aliviada de tenerlo.

— ¿Y tu no lo quieres?— Inqueri, Adolescentes, Incapaz de ver lo que es bueno para ellos, Mirame a mi, me enamore de una vampiro.

_*Tal vez Si tu y yo no subiéramos conocido primero.*_

—No se que es lo que quiero— Era sincera, al menos, Bueno, Esta chica cada vez me gustaba mas.

Asi que trate de darle el credito, y de anticipo disculparme por tener que matarla.

— Bueno, Eso no es cierto.— Le concedi— Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere— Bien, Eso era obvio ¿estaba perdiendo mi chispa? Quise golpearme.

Tal vez, después de todo no deberia hablar con la comida.

— ¿Qué?—Por supuesto ella no era idiota para no preguntar, y asumia que yo tenia la respuesta— ¿Un Extraño misterioso que tiene todas las respuestas?— ¿Eso era un coqueteo? Porque habia estado aceptable para un humano, o ¿era tal vez su parecido con Katherine que lo hacia aceptable?

No tenia que decir, No sabia que Decir, Pero tal vez una media mentira ayudara.

— Bueno, Digamos que eh estado Por aquí por mucho tiempo— 164 años y contando— He aprendido algunas cosas— Sin saber aun exactamente que, pero eso no era importante.

Pero entonces, ella parecio entender Mi situación asi que insistio, solo con la intencion de Dejarme en ridiculo.

—Entonces Damon, Dime, ¿Que es lo que quiero?— Malvada Inocente, La maldije, Tal vez solo le romperia el cuello después de todo, asi no quedaria mal, tal vez, después de todo, si era malo jugar con la comida.

Sin embargo, Mi Parte Filosofa, esa que no habia despertado desde que era Humano me insto a pensar.

¿Qué es lo que todo el mundo quiere?

Y entonces hable sin examinar mis palabras.

_*Tal vez Si tu y yo no subiéramos conocido primero.*_

—Quieres quieres un amor que te consuma— Le susurre, _Yo lo habia querido_.— Quieres pasiony aventura— Yo habia soñado con ello cada noche de mi humanidad, Con algo mas que una vida normal, que una muerte normal. — E incluso…Un poco de peligro—

Ella me miraba, En silencio.

¿de donde habia salido eso?

Honestamente, No lo sabia.

Pero era yo, Venia de algun Lugar de mi interior.

Y de alguna Manera, esta humana Lo habia sacado afuera.

Debe de ser por el parecido con Katherine, me menti Descaradamente.

Si, por eso.

_Bueno, Cariño, este es el momento en el que te parto el cuello, y sigo con mi plan de destruir a mi hermano._

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres tu?— Ella me saco de mis cavilaciones.

¿Qué queria? Pues….No lo sabia, Hacia años que no me preguntaba que queria, me habia centrado en tener, no en querer, Porque en mi mundo tenia todo lo que queria.

No tenia respuesta inmediata para ello.

_*Tal vez Si tu y yo no subiéramos conocido primero.*_

Entonces El sonido de Un Auto nos saco a ambos de la burbuja en la que me enteraba nos encontrabamos.

Y me di cuenta que habia dejado ir a mi Hermosa y joven Cena.

—Esos son mis Padres— Dijo Afirmando Mi teoria.

Y me acerque Haciendo lo unico que pude maquinar asi, confundido como me encontraba.

— Quiero que obtengas todo lo que estas buscando— Bueno, le ayudaria un poco tambien—Pero ahora mismo, quiero que olvides que esto paso, Puedo dejar que se sepa que estoy en la ciudad aun.— Le guiñe un ojo, Era una buena chica. Una muy especial chica— Buenas Noches Elena.

Y la vi marchar.

Mi mas Grande Arrepentimiento.

_*Tal vez Si tu y yo no subiéramos conocido primero.*_

_Dejar que el Te conociera Primero, O al menos que tu pensaras Eso._

__

_La habia dejado ir, No la habia matado._

_Y el se habia marchado al bosque con la esperanza de que ella saliera de su mente a la mañana siguiente._

_Pero eso no paso al dia siguiente._

_Ni al siguiente, Ni al siguiente._

_Porque inconscientemente, el no habia querido matarle, Porque el le amaba, el no podia simplemente odiarla, no importa cuanto ella le Hiriese._

_*Tal vez Si tu y yo no subiéramos conocido primero.*_

— Tal vez si supieras, que yo te conocí primero...— Y alaric le pateo nuevamente sacandole de sus cavilaciones.

_Si, Eso hubiese cambiado un poco las cosas._

_Pero ¿Quién sabe?_

_Al menos el, nunca lo sabria._

**Fin.**

Honestamente, No quise poner la parte de la conversión de Elena, era Damon el que debia estar herido, No Damon preocupado por Elena, Pero la Muy sucia siempre encuentra una manera de hacerle sentir mal.

En fin, dejando mi Bashing a Elena a un lado.

Esto es todo.

_¿Qué tal? Deleitense y Destruyan, Esto fue Escrito para Ustedes, después de todo._

— **So cold But So Sweet —**

**Florence + The machine – Never let me go (Delena Kiss)**

_**Salvatore's Girl.**_


	3. Lies

_**Como lo prometido es deuda, Aquí va la tercera parte de oneshot Que fue demasiado largo que se convirtió en Twoshot pero alguien pidió threeshot y soy incapaz de decir no. No suelo pedirlo pero, si Gustan en acompañarla con una canción, que de por sí sola es malditamente Buena de una banda un poco no conocida que mi mejor amigo me metió por los ojos. Ayudaría al entendimiento y la canción es tan buena que no podría no hacérselas llegar.**_

_**Lies de Marina & The Diamonds**_

_**Si no quieren, Vale, A leer de todas formas**_

_**TVD no me pertenece, Su guion de La Amadísima y odiada Julie Plec, Sus Libros de J.L Smith, Ian de Nina, Nina de Ian, Paul de Torey y viceversa.**_

_**Aquí va.**_

_Nunca vas a amarme, así que ¿de qué sirve?_

_¿Cuál es el punto en jugar un juego que vas a perder?_

_¿Cuál es el punto en decir que me quieres como un amigo?_

_¿Cuál es el punto en decir que esto nunca va a terminar?_

_Eres demasiado orgullosa en decir que cometiste un error_

_Eres una cobarde hasta el final_

_No quiero admitir que no vamos a encajar_

_No, no soy del tipo que te gustan_

_Así que ¿Por qué no empezamos a fingir?_

**Marina & The diamonds.**

**Lies.**

Alaric tenía mucha fuerza, Probablemente demasiada, Era eso, O el hecho de que el ya no tuviese fuerzas ni ganas alguna s de continuar luchando aquella absurda pelea. Aunque, como decía, Era un Súper Original Cazavampiros, por lo que también era muy probable que Alaric también tuviese mucha más fuerza que lo que su siglo Y medio podía Darle.

Alaric Pateaba, Golpeaba y asestaba como si de un Saco de papas se tratase, y Damon se limitaba a comportarse como tal, un Ejemplar Inerte y Relajado saco de papas.

Uno muy Sexy e Irresistible cabía decir, Con papas Añejadas de primera calidad, Bromeaba si, se dedicaba a obtener toda la pequeña felicidad que pudiese. Porque ¿Qué más se supiese que debía hacer? ¿Pelear?

¿De que serviría pelear?

De nada valía recalcar cuan Imbemcible era ahora su mejor amigo, Si, imbemcible, de Imbécil y de invencible, De ninguna manera podría salir vivo de allí, y suponiendo que de alguna loca, anormal, y antinatural manera saliese, Seria solo para morir en los siguientes diez pasos que diese.

¿Así que de que mierda valía?

Elena no lo quería, Stefan no estaba allí, Estaba tan solo como lo había estado desde un principio, E incluso un poco más, Porque ahora no tenía a su padre que aunque nunca lo acepto estaba allí, Ahora no tenía Esperanza alguna de que amaba y había sido amado por Katherine porque había descubierto que todo había sido una Gigantesca mentira y Ahora era considerablemente el doble de patético que había sido anteriormente por perseguir Por 164 años a una mujer que no lo amaba, Había doblado su nivel de Pateticidad —Si es que de esa forma se decía— al Enamorarse de otra mujer idénticamente igual a la anterior, y a la que seguía amando aun después de que esta lo hubiese dejado por su hermano —Otra vez— y estuviese dejando morir sin compañía alguna.

_Era increíblemente Masoquista, o el oxígeno no le llegaba al cerebro. Sí, eso de hacerse el duro y pasar días enteros respirar para dejar en claro cuan muerto había terminado por arruinarle las neuronas._

Por lo que eso, Y la suma de que no tenía ni la más mísera Chispa de vida, y de que estaba mentalmente haciendo las maletas para Pasar al otro lado No le dejaban Muchas ganas de mover un solo musculo.

Se quedaría allí, Mientras Alaric le golpeaba a Placer, Y no haría absolutamente nada por Defenderse, Se había rendido, Y el Mundo debía saberlo.

_No más Stefan._

_No más Dolores de cabeza._

_No más Katherine._

_No más penas._

_No más Heridas._

_Y Por sobretodo…_

No más Elena Gilbert.

Ya no había cabida en su alma para más dolor, Si algo quedaba de su pecho, Entonces eran ruinas Inhabitables, No quería saber nada del mundo, de la vida, De nadie en absoluto.

_Y nadie en absoluto tenía Nombre._

Elena Gilbert.

La odiaba, la Odiaba por no ver lo que era tan obvio, por utilizarlo, ilusionarlo, jugar con él, lograr que le abriese su destartalado y Roto Corazón Solo para tomarlo y lanzarlo desde un quinto piso.

La odiaba por Amarla, y la Amaba odiosamente, En donde los sentimientos Se unían, porque el ya no podía notar la diferencia.

_La Odiaba, Eso lo tenía Claro._

Y Odiaba al mundo, Por haber sido tan perro con él, Él no quería más nada que no fuese vivir su propia vida, Enamorarse y amar locamente, y terminar su humanidad pudiendo decir "Viví con las consecuencias de mis propias decisiones."

Pero el Destino le hizo enamorarse de una Mujer que solo quería jugar con él, Lo convirtió en Vampiro y lo mando hacia una eternidad que parecía carecer de propósito, Le arranco su pulso, Y le impido Reconfortarse en los latidos de su propio corazón, Lo perdió todo, Y lo confundió, lo hizo sentir miserable en una existencia dedicaba a arrebatarles la vida a otros, Lo hizo observar con el paso de la Eternidad Como las personas normales si podían Formar una Familia.

La vida lo corroía, A cada día, Le mostraba cuando miserable ella quería que fuese, y finalmente, cuando Pudo encontrar una razón para Agradecer una Ínfima pulgada al universo, Esta le deja, por su hermano.

¿Por qué el maldito destino ponía en su camino a alguien para quien él no era lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Por qué era tan difícil que alguien le amase como el Había aprendido a amar? ¿Porque era tan difícil que alguien solo le amase y ya? Alguien que pudiese ver más allá de aquella capa de sangre en la que se escondía, alguien que se interesase siquiera por hacerlo.

Alguien que se interesase en él.

Alguien que lo eligiese a él y no a su hermano.

¿Era demasiado pedir?

¡Alguien para el!

Eso parecía ser mucho.

Por eso no sentía que tenía ninguna obligación para con la Vida, Ella no le había dado nada, y había terminado por ofrecerle y arrebatarle todo una vez que él le agarraba Cariño, lo cual era considerablemente peor que nunca haberlo tenido.

No le debía nada a nadie ni a nada y no tenía nada a quien Agradecer, porque la realidad era Simple, Él no tenía nada.

Damon Salvatore no tenía nada.

Damon Salvatore no era Nadie.

Y estaba un cien por ciento seguro de que ahora, cuando muriese, nadie se entristecería, no le quedaba ningún amigo, es más, podría predecir que algunos Exhalarían de alivio.

Y allí quedaba el, Con su amor para entregar, un amor que nadie quería, una amor podrido, convertido en odio, Odiaba a todo y todos. Odiaba a todos pero estaba seguro de que ni siquiera nadie podría detenerse a odiarle a él.

Y en una Arrebatada de Ira Final se levantó rápidamente, Alaric Parecía sorprendido de que el finalmente diese Señales de vida.

_Damon Salvatore podría no ser nadie, Ni Tener nada._

Pero Damon Salvatore Se era fiel a sí mismo, Y el, O la persona que había construido para ser el, Jamás se Rendía sin Pelear, Damon Salvatore se iría Con Dignidad, No le daría el lujo a nadie de verlo rendido. Aunque tuviese que fingirlo, el mundo lo vería, Él era un luchador, aunque ya no tuviese causa, Él no se rendía, No importa cuánto le Aplastasen, El no moría Sin pelear, Sin dar una lucha Justa.

Se acercó rápidamente y quiso Golpear a Alaric pero este tenía casi diez veces más su fuerza, Busco en sus recuerdos y memorias todo el odio que pudo obtener, y apretó más fuertemente sus puños, Exprimió hasta la última gota de dolor en su mente y la convirtió en Odio, Puro, Liquido, Hirviente, La cara de Alaric mostraba perplejidad, Y opuso más Resistencia, Pero Damon estaba implosionando, como una estrella, Dando todo lo que podía de si, Lo último que le quedaba.

Sus memorias, Su odio, Sus recuerdos, Su dolor, Sus penas.

Y Entonces Las piernas de Alaric Fallaron.

Por un momento su mente y su ego se unieron en un unísono ¡Sí! Pero inmediatamente su cerebro idealizo el hecho de que, ni Klaus había podido hacerlo caer, ¿Qué rayos tenía el?

Y El miedo Hizo retroceder a la rabia como si este quemase, Su cuerpo se volvió de gelatina, Y la ruinas de su corazón Encendieron un fuego sin precedentes, Tan alto que comprarlo con el Anterior era como comparar la llama de un Encendedor contra la del un incendio forestal.

_Elena, Elena, Elena._

_Algo muy malo le había pasado a Elena._

—_Ric, Ric— Sozolló Teniéndolo entre brazos. —No, Por favor no. —_

Estaba seguro de que ya no podría perder nada más, Estaba seguro de que la vida no podría arrebatarle nada más.

Pero entonces le había arrebatado la Única razón que lo había hecho levantarse y luchar.

Coloco el Cuerpo En el suelo, Y corrió como nunca hasta las puertas del almacén, Rezo, Rezo como su padre se lo había enseñado, Rezo por Elena, A todos los Santos que conocía, Y Invento rezos a otras religiones sobre las que había escuchado, Ofreció su alma en pago, Su vida, Lo que fuese, lo que fuese por mantener un corazón latiendo, Lo que fuese por volver a Escuchar aquel hermoso Sonido que la Respiración de la castaña le parecía.

Y rezo, Rezo también Porque se le permitiese llegar y verla.

Se movía a toda la velocidad que su naturaleza vampírica le Propinaba, Se obligó a Acelerar sus piernas, A correr sin siquiera tomar aliento, Aterrorizado porque cada paso pudiese ser el último, aterrorizado de quedar allí tendido sin saber siquiera que había pasado por ella, aterrorizado de que la vida no le alcanzase para verla, aterrorizado de que ella no pudiese tener la vida normal que él había supuesto tendría.

Aterrorizado hasta la última fibra de su ser.

_Lo siento Elena, Lo siento, no te odio, jumas te odie no podría hacerlo, no soy capaz, ni en un millón de años, te amo, solo te amo, solo soy capaz de amarte._

Tomo su celular y sin ver Escribió una sola palabra a un número que se sabía de memoria.

"_Elena"_

Con ello era suficiente, Como una palabra de Stefan diciendo que estaba bien, entonces él podría irse de este mundo feliz, sin despotricar, sin Quejarse, calladito, en aquello bosque que parecía interminable aun con su velocidad.

Su teléfono en su Bolsillo Vibro y lo saco de allí como si quemara, con dedos tan temblorosos que casi lo deja caer, Su corazón saltaba en su garganta, podía sentirlo aunque no hubiese latido en siglos.

"_Hospital"_

¿Se podía morir más de una vez? ¿Cuántas veces podía sentir uno que se moría en un día?

Acelero el paso ignorando las ganas de caer de rodillas y dejarse fallecer allí, en aquel solo bosque, donde lo merecía, solo y olvidado.

Pero corrió, corrió con todas sus ganas, corrió con todo lo que su cuerpo y su alma daba, y acelero aún más el paso al divisar las puertas del hospital de Mystic Falls.

Corrió incluso cuando Meredith le Dijo que había ayudado a Elena, Corrió aun sin entender del todo a que Ayuda se refería, Corrió cuando vio el Letrero que Decía Morgue en unas tétricas letras negras en un impecable fondo blanco.

Y no se detuvo hasta ver Aquel pequeño y delgado cuerpo que tanto amaba tendido en aquella fría bandeja de metal.

Su estómago se revolvió de un retorcijón y el mundo le dio vueltas, Miro a su hermano a los Ojos, Stefan peleaba por Contener las Lágrimas, Damon en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban empapadas, Ambos lo sabían, Ambos Entendían aquel dolor tan desgarrador. Aquel sentimiento tan Dolorosamente Tortuoso.

_Ambos Escuchaban que aquel Corazón ya no latía._

Aquellas mejillas ya no se sonrojaban, aquel pulso ya no se sentía, Porque aquella chica tan especial estaba Inerte y fría sin vida alguna en ella.

Y recordó, Recordó la Frase que tiempo atrás había dicho, y entendió con Dura la realidad más que nunca las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

"_no hay un mundo allá afuera sin ella."_

_No existía un mundo sin ella, no al menos uno en el que él quisiese vivir._

Había perdido la última parte de su corazón, y entonces Stefan interrumpió la conexión de miradas y Se concentró en Elena. Su pecho subía y bajaba imperceptiblemente.

_No entendía, Esta muerta, No entendía Nada._

—Yo la ayude, Damon— la voz de Meredith resonó lejana en su mente— Ella necesitaba mi ayuda. — Oh besaría a Meredith en ese momento.

Por fin entendía a que se refería.

Y el alma entro a su cuerpo de nuevo cuando Elena Abrió los ojos.

_Lo que vendría sería difícil, y ella no lo aceptaría a las primeras, Entendió entonces a su Hermano cuando le tiro a aquella sangrante chica encima para que completara su transición, El llenaría una bañera entera de sangre si era necesario para que ella la completara, porque al igual que seguramente Stefan se había sentido respecto a él, Él no podía permitirse Perderla._

_Aunque eso significase que ella le prometiese una eternidad de miseria, Como el se lo había jurado antes a su hermano._

Porque el, Damon Salvatore podía Vivir con su Odio, Pero no sin ella.

No sin Elena Gilbert.

"_Mentiras_

_No quiero saber, no quiero saber._

_Yo, Yo…_

_No puedo dejarte ir, no puedo dejarte ir_

_Sólo quiero que sea perfecto_

_Para creer que todo esto Valió la pena._

_Mentiras_

_No quiero saber, no quiero saber"_

Marina & The Diamonds.

**Fin.**

Ahora sí, ahora sí, No hay cuarto capítulo, con esto termino oficialmente el Damon POV de 3x22 season Finale, Aun no supero mi Dolor, ni a la sucia de Elena dejando A Damon, Pero realmente espero que disfruten de esto.

Damon me parte el alma.

**¿Merezco Comentario?**

Nos leemos

**Salvatore's Girl.**


	4. Todo y Nada

**Odio a Elena, y ¿saben que es lo peor? Que ni siquiera encuentro un insulto lo suficientemente bueno para La muy sucia. La odio ¡mierda!, tanto que la odio más por el hecho de que ni siquiera existe, la odio demasiado, y quisiera hacer un Fitc solamente con Klaus torturándola y Damon Dejándola por alguna otra Sexy curvilínea y buena Castaña mejor que ella. (asi como yo ven :3 skldjañldsñadjñakdsñd ok, no, ni de cerca xD)**

**Pero en fin.**

**Capitulo IV: **_Todo y Nada._

Era un imbécil, Ahora definitivamente, Anteriormente había sido un imbécil, Matando personas en su lema personal —Donde, Como y cuando, Él quisiese— Pero ahora era un auténtico idiota integral en un sentido de la palabra completamente diferente.

Era simplemente un imbécil sin voluntad propia.

Y bueno, A juzgar por las crecientes ganas de hostigar, Torturar, Enloquecer y finalmente —y de una manera muy lenta.— Asesinar al maldito Mutt, Mitt O como se llamase por el que el inteligente y molestamente moral Stef había sacado de la puñetera camioneta en lugar de la única persona o ser humano en el mundo a la que se había sentido incapaz de romperle el cuello, Si, a juzgar por aquellas ansias de sangres descontroladas, Seguía siendo un imbécil asesino.

Era un imbécil integral, Abarcaba todos los Sentidos de Imbecibilidad que habían sido inventados, y unos cuantos exclusivos para su persona.

Ahora y antes había querido arrancarse el corazón con la manos cada vez que se descubría cediendo ante aquella ya-no-tan-humana humana, Elena, Ahora el nombre sabía amargo y se atascaba en su garganta como un ramillete de Verbena. Ella lograda noquearlo con sus palabras, Idiotizarlo de una manera que aún no lograba entender, Ella lograba en una sola conversación hacerlo dejar de desgarrar gargantas cuantas semanas seguidas, Ella conseguía lo que quería de él, Cuando había sido Él el que siempre había estado seguro de tener el mundo de rodillas ante su grandeza, Ella lograba traerlo de cabeza, En cualquier momento, Solo bastaba con que ella se le plantara en frente y comenzara a hablarle para que el cayera en aquel espiral descendente de Amor, Fidelidad y buenas intenciones, Y de la nada, se descubría adoptando un cachorrito y uniéndose a La causa de Stef: Acabemos-con-la-fauna-local-del-bosque.

Era un imbécil sin neuronas cada vez que Ella estaba enfrente, y un imbécil con ellas una vez que Elena se iba, Pero nada que agradecer, sus neuronas únicamente despertaban de la droga para llenarlo de dulces, Amargos y masoquistas pensamientos de Ella Queriéndolo en un Futuro cercano.

¡Ja! Ya podía ir y emborracharse, Finalmente había aceptado que Ella no iba a amarle, Ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta del montón de cosas que diariamente el Hacía para protegerla, de los cientos de veces que el actuaba en contra de sus propios principios de Quememos-el-maldito-mundo-y-ahoguémoslo-en-sangre. Del montón de veces que él se traicionaba diariamente, Solo para mantenerse fiel a los Estatutos de Ella.

Era un imbécil porque había pasado toda su vida con la firme promesa de no cumplir las expectativas de nadie, para ahora esclavizarse ante una humana que pedía lo único en lo que él nunca había podido ser, Una buena persona.

Él no era una buena persona, Lo sabía, Y ni siquiera se lo había planteado serlo antes. Él no Era el héroe de la película, con el brillante Corcel, O Volvo plateado —Por cómo se viese el modelo de príncipe azul o vampiro con Volvo de las jovencitas ahora— él no era nada de eso, Su pasado su presente y casi podía asegurar que su futuro estaba bañado en sangre, En dolor y miseria, Él no era bueno y punto, Lo había aceptado, y se alegraba de hacerlo, Aquella etapa de su vida había sido fácilmente superada. A diferencia de su querido hermanito, El no intentaba ser perfecto, Ni moral y respetuoso, Veía Stefan día a día, Veía como aquello era Un extenuante y exhaustivo papel que nunca terminaba, Pero él ya estaba grandecito, y hace mucho tiempo que él ya no jugaba el papel de hermanito mayor, había vivido lo suficiente como para abandonar aquel rol. 164 años parecía suficiente como para que su queridísimo Stef supiese ya exactamente qué hacer con su vida y entera existencia, tanto como si Lograba que le sacasen el corazón como si no.

Él no era bueno, Punto, Fin de la conversación.

Hasta el momento en el que Elena Gilbert le pidió que lo fuese.

_En ese momento todo se había complicado._

Pero ahora eso no importaba, Nada importaba, Había llegado a ese punto de frustración y aceptación en la que nada era todo, Y todo era nada, Sabiendo que al final, sin importar todo lo que hiciese para Elena todo siempre se resumiría a nada. O un simplemente "no suficiente"

Ella era inalcanzable, Lo entendía, Pero lo que más le molestaba era incluso que ella lo seguía alentando a correr más lejos y a esforzarse más, A dar más de sí, para terminar siempre de la misma manera: destrozado y con las manos vacías.

La tortura con Katherine había sido horrenda y dolorosa, Pero la Vampira se había asegurado de dejar claro que solo quería al atormentado de Stef para Ella, Sin embargo la tortura con Elena se hacía cada vez más dolorosa, insoportable e interminable, Hasta el punto de querer matarla.

Pero matarla era matarse a sí mismo, Porque herirla Era herirlo, Solo en ese sentido, Porque a ella bien le importaba un comino lo que pasase con su persona.

_Pero no nos desviemos demasiado._

Sin importar sus conflictos con Elena, Odiaba a Matt, Porque —Voluntaria o involuntariamente— Había herido a Elena, no, Había matado a Elena. Y Como había dicho antes.

_Matarla era matarlo, Herirla era herirse_

Y nadie, Absolutamente nadie en el puñetero mundo hería Elena Gilbert en su maldita presencia, La gente a su alrededor moría ya normalmente, Pero La gente a su alrededor solía morir más rápido si tenía que ver con dañar a Elena_._

—Ibas a matarlo— Reprocho Elena.

_No me digas._

—Sipe—Aseguro con sorna.— Pero el tipo simplemente no se muere.— Ella presionó los labios en sentido de desaprobación.

A Damon simplemente no le Importó. _Todo era nada, Nada era todo. _Se dijo a sí mismo.

—Era mi Elección Salvarlo.— Continuó Ella.—¿Cómo es que no lo ves?

_Y tú, Mi querida Elena me confundes Con alguien al que le importa más lo que Elijas por sobre el hecho de mantenerte respirando._

_¡Qué raro era no escuchar el latido de su corazón! Raro y Molesto._

Vale, Ella estaba consiguiendo ponerla molesto, Mas molesto de lo normal, Más molesto que la ira que lo había acompañado desde que ella había decidido dejarlo morir solo, Mas molesto incluso aun, Por el hecho de que fuese ella quien la única capaz de enfurecerlo más, Quería salir de allí, Huir de Ella, Despavorido, Molesto, Resguardarse en su botella de Bourbon y ahogarse en ella, Ahogar su dolor, Su ira, Su corazón.

Ahogar el recuerdo De Ella.

Y necesitaba irse, Irse ahora mismo antes de volver a idiotizarse.

—Se me hace difícil Entender tus decisiones últimamente Elena.— Dijo con un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

_Vale, esa era su señal de salida._

Camino lejos dando zancadas, Rogando porque a ella no se re ocurriese nada más que reclamarle, luego de cuatro pasos, Se convenció de Que ella no diría nada. _Posiblemente Feliz que el fuera a irse de allí._ Pensó amargamente.

—Lo recuerdo Todo.— Soltó a sus Espaldas.

Frase suficiente para congelarlo en El espacio, tiempo, Sus piernas se trabaron en la grama, Como si estuviesen sumergidas en Cemento. Y su corazón mental —El único que seguía latiendo— Aleteó con fuerza, alegre, Con júbilo, Sintió un cosquilleo incomodo en el estómago y se asqueó de sí mismo y de ella, de sí mismo por permitirse sentir todo aquello, Todo aquello sin propósito de Ella por lograr hacérselo sentir.

Era aún incapaz de moverse.

—En uno de los momentos menos lucidos de mi Transformación.—Continuó.

Damon se preparó para lo que venía, Dolía, Dolía y estaba seguro de que dolería mas, Se volteó, hacia Ella y camino lentamente, A la única velocidad que sus piernas de gelatina le permitían, Preparado para el dolor, El dolor de sus desplantes, El dolor de sus rechazos, El dolor de la lastima en sus ojos. Mirándola fijamente de nuevo, Con aquellos ojos cafés enternecidos de pena ajena. La tristeza y la furia se peleaban en su interior en una disputa encarnecida por quien tenía la batuta, Su odio o su amor frustrado hacia la mujer que tenía en frente.

—Lo recuerdo todo.— Lo miraba fija y pesadamente, Tanto que Damon se obligó a mantenerle la mirada y a no rehuirle, Se preparaba para el golpe.—Todo lo que me obligaste a olvidar.—

_Aquel momento en el que el había necesitado confesarse, Aquel momento en el que su amor había cegado su razón, cuando le dijo que la amaba, y tal vez cuando cometió el acto más noble que había hecho en su vida: cuando acepto que no la merecía y que su hermano sí._

_Aquel momento que atesoraba para sí solo, solo suyo, Como uno de los pocos agradables junto a Ella. Pero después de todo, Un recuerdo nulo, Como todo aquel que solo una de las partes Rememora._

_Solo él, o él Solo._

En ambos sentidos, la frase estaba en lo cierto.

—Como que tú y yo nos conocimos primero.— Susurró.—Eras un extraño que me dijo que tendría todo lo que quería en la vida.— Sus ojos brillaban.—Damon…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— Exclamó.

Ya no tenía sentido, Cuando descubrió cuán importante era para Ella haber conocido primero a Stefan él se encontraba moribundo, Y no le apetecía En absoluto explicarle que no había sido así, y que ella hasta había coqueteado con él, Que él la había visto primero.

_Nada es todo, Todo Es nada. _ Se repitió como un mantra, no te emociones, no esperes nada, solo el Dolor, es lo único seguro junto a ella.

—¿Habría alguna diferencia?— Preguntó y se maldijo mentalmente, Mordió la parte interna de su mejilla con fuerza, su voz había sonado débil, Quebrada, desesperada. Eso solo provocaría más lastima en ella.

Y él ya no quería su lastima, Él ya no podía soportar más lástima que la que él se tenía a sí mismo.

Quiso reír, por lo patético que era, Por lo patético que estaba siendo, Pero la risa amarga murió en su garganta, Y sus restos se asentaron en su pecho, Dejando la resignación con tanto aplomo que sentía de piedra, Tan pesado, Frio y muerto como una estatua.

—No lo creo.— Afirmo secamente, No era todo, Pero Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Me pediste que tomara una decisión Damon, Así que la hice.— Se apresuró a decir.— Si vas a Estar enojado, Desquítate conmigo, no con Stefan, No con Matt, o nadie, Conmigo.—

_Woah, Vale, Golpe Bajo y Rápido, Este no se lo esperaba._

Tuvo las incesantes ganas de cerrar los ojos y sonreír con satisfacción cuando su pecho se contrajo de Dolor, Allí estaba, Como siempre, la decepción en su pecho y su corazón en pedacitos.

_Ella Era cínica, Y tal vez lo había aprendido de él, Pero sin duda era tan buena que le sorprendía que no hubiese tenido práctica._

Como si el no recordase que ella había elegido a Stefan, como si el no quisiese salir en plena luz del sol cada vez que cerraba los ojos y recordaba aquel dolor ensordecedor, La sensación en su pecho ahora era un simple juego de niños comparado con aquel dolor colosal, Había sentido que lo partían en dos, Que ella lo partía en dos, Pero Ella por supuesto solo había partido su corazón, el seguía físicamente intacto.

_Mierda, El dolor había sido tal, Que el recordaba haber deseado morir._

Pero a Ella no le importaba, Porque para ella, Él era nada, Y para Él, Ella era su todo.

Todo Y Nada.

El dolor, La decepción y la rabia le impedían mirarla directamente a los ojos, Quería gritarle, Que la amaba, Aunque sabía perfectamente que a ella eso le resbalaba. Quería decirle que lo estaba hiriendo, Que lo mataba lentamente con cada cosa que le decía. Que lo estaba enloqueciendo por no sentirse lo suficientemente bueno para ella, Pero nada de eso tendría sentido, Todo y nada de nuevo.

—¿Haz Terminado?— Fue todo lo que pudo Decirle, Con su mejor voz de póquer, Aun sin poder dirigirle la mirada, Se daba asco de sí mismo, Patético, Inútil, Lo único que quería era salir de allí, Y beber hasta lo olvidar lo miserable e insignificante que era para la razón de su existencia.

—¿Si hubieras sido tu esa noche en el puente, y no Stefan…—Continuó y él se obligó a mirarla con insultante incredulidad, ¿Y ella pensaba que era buena y casta? ¿Es que no veía todo el Daño que le estaba haciendo con esta conversación? ¿Es que no lo había destrozado ya lo suficiente?—Y te hubiera pedido que salvaras a Matt…—_Vale, Matt ya tenía un Paseo asegurado hasta la sala de tortura y una suite presidencial en el infierno, Iba a Matarle, ¡Por Elena que le iba a romper la Columna!—_

—¡Te habría Salvado!— Le grito exasperado y furibundo. ¿Pero qué pasaba con ella? ¿Es que aún no lo entendía?—Sin pensarlo, ni preguntármelo dos veces.— Exclamo como si la pregunta fuese un insulto, y lo era.

_El le había prometido que siempre la elegiría a ella, Con o sin Su consentimiento._

—Eso es lo que pensé— Dijo con censura y decepción, Damon lo sintió como una bofetada con una paca de verbena, Él se preocupaba, y como siempre a Ella le Valía un Rábano, No, Espera, al menos Ella siempre podía comerse el Rábano—Entonces Matt Estaría Muerto porque no puedes Dejarme ir, ¡Matt estaría Muerto!—

Quiso Reír a carcajadas, Reír hasta Llorar, Hasta que le doliese le estómago, Hasta que escupiese los pulmones, Y se prometió mentalmente ofrecerle a Matt un paseo "Por villa Tortura" antes de enviarlo a su suite presidencial en el infierno, o tal vez primero por "Villa piernas rotas" Ambas sonaban tan tentadoras.

_¿Dejarla ir? ¿! Dejarla ir!? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Era como decirle a un humano en el fondo del mar que dejara ir a su tanque de oxígeno. Era como decirle a un adicto que botara su droga por la alcantarilla. ¿Dejarla ir? ¿Es que ella no había estado escuchando nada de lo que él estaba diciendo? Al parecer no…¿dejarla ir? ¿Cómo? ¡Mierda! Si ella lo sabía que lo escupiese inmediatamente._

Matt no Importaba, Ningún otro humano importaba, Nadie le importaba Nunca, Y eso había sido Genial, Solo Ella importaba y eso era porque él no sabía de qué manera sentirla Indiferente.

—¡Pero tú no lo estarías!—Ahora su voz rallaba la histeria, y a él no podría haberle importado menos. Estaba frustrado, Frustrado con Ella y su estupidez y dolido por su falta de tacto, Como si él no sintiese. _No, _se corrigió, Como si lo que él sintiese no importase en absoluto, Pero aun Así Ella seguía siendo su todo.

— ¡Y tener Todo lo que querías!, ¡Todo lo que te merecías!— El mundo, La luna, El universo, Una vida, Una vida larga y sana, Con todo lo que ella quisiese, No la vida truncada que ahora tenía, como la de él, como la de Stefan, A cada segundo de Silencio de su corazón lo hacía sentirse enfermo, enfermo y furioso, esa no se suponía que fuese la vida que ella merecía.

—Y aunque no lo Entendía Antes.—Nunca lo había Hecho, Jamás le había importado nada más allá que entregarse a Katherine.—Lo entiendo Ahora.—_más que nunca.—_ y eso quería para ti Elena.

_Vale, Ella lo había conseguido, Había conseguido sacarle otra sarta de cursilerías que lo dejarían en ridículo y humillado. ¿Qué más quería del ahora?_

Estaba furioso, y no la dejo hablar.

—¡Y te habría Dado Eso Gustoso!—_Le habría Dado eso y todo lo que Ella le pedía Gustoso, Porque vivía para ella, quisiese o no— _y habría dejado que Matt muriese, Porque soy así de Egoísta.—

_Porque soy así de egoísta por ti, Porque no soy bueno. _Quiso decirle, pero ya se había humillado a si mismo con sus sentimientos lo suficiente.

Y se acercó más a Ella, Derrotado, Mirándola y Sabiendo que la había dejado sin palabras, Por una vez su orgullo pareció Levantarse, aporreado, pero contento por ganar al menos una vez.

La miro fijamente, con odio, y con amor por muy a su pesar, Dejándole saber todo lo que tenía por dentro, Pero conteniéndolo, Sabiendo que para Ella no significaba nada, y para el Todo. Nada y Todo, de nuevo.

—Pero Eso ya lo sabias.— Le espetó Conteniendo su Ira y el manojo de sentimientos en su pecho. _Eso era lo que más le había estado molestando desde que la conversación había iniciado.— _porque, la primera noche que nos conocimos no es todo lo que recuerdas.—

_Lo que más le había dolido Era, que aunque para El, Aquella confesión en su habitación Era uno de los Recuerdos más hermosos que había tenido, había fantaseado muchas veces sobre hacerla recordar, se había culpado por el hecho de no haberla dejado opinar al respecto, se había ilusionado pensando que tal vez, y solo tal vez, ella encontrase agradable le recuerdo, al igual que él, pero la decepción era aplastante._

Porque para Ella era ahora solo otro momento incomodo más.

_Eso Sí que dolía._

Los ojos de Elena estaban húmedos y el ya no soporta más su presencia, sabía que ella ya no diría nada más y se permitió desvanecerse en el aire.

_Nada es todo, Todo es nada, Y Para Elena, Todo lo relacionado con Damon Se resume a Nada._

_O Eso era todo en lo que Damon Podía pensar._

_**Fin.**_

_**Vale, Sé que dije que eran tres capítulos, peeeeeero cada vez que veo un episodio de TVD se me ocurre que quiero escribir ello de parte de Damon y he decidido dejar correr el Fitc y subir aquí todas mis Damon Pov Acá :3 ¿qué les parece?**_

_**¿reviewn?**_

—_Estas muerto Tío, Supéralo.—_

_**Damon Salvatore.**_

**Salvatore's Girl.**


	5. Amor y Odio

**TVD ni los Diálogos aquí escritos me pertenecen, solo el Pov y los pensamientos de Damon no dichos en el capítulo me pertenecen.**

**Importante: **Hola gente, Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, Espero les guste, **por cierto, **les tengo una Anécdota divertida verán, como alguien a quien su mejor amigo le metió a Marina & The Diamonds por los ojos se imaginaran mi grito-Baile-Cara-Expresión Cuando Damon y Elena Comparten Sangre y Suena Fear and Loathing de Marina de fondo *-* Gente, se los juro, prácticamente sufro un infarto, me paso igual con el 3x19 ese magistral beso de Delena que todos Esperábamos y yo para colmo que ya tenía combustión espontánea y estaba bailando Salsa con pasos de merengue frente al televisor y escucho Never Let me go de Florence and the Machine Oh-Por-Dios. En fin, ¿han reconocido alguna canción de tvd y se han muerto dela alegría al escucharla con un momento del capítulo que les gusta?

**Háganmelo saber: 3**

Aquí Salvatore's Girl les trae el nuevo capitulo escuchando por vez 1000 Fear and Loathing de Marina and the Diamonds. Sdlañfawkjañjlafdasñañkdjsa *-*

**Amor y Odio.**

_Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja…que oveja tan estúpida y que león tan morboso y masoquista._

No, Espera, Al menos no lo fueron por mucho tiempo, Porque su querido hermano Stef llevo a la nueva y débil neófita para que los drenara a los dos, Y ni la lana de la oveja ni los colmillos del león pudieron en contra de El implacable Stefan y la Manipulable Elena en su lucha por diezmar la fauna local de Mystic Falls.

_Touché, Genial._

—Estas cometiendo un gran error.—

—No, Si puedo mantener a Elena con sangre Humana desde el principio tal vez Ella no necesite pasar por lo que nosotros pasamos.— La voz de Stefan resonaba en esperanza.

_Ridículo._

—Estas alucina-a-a-ando.—Damon se esmeró en que su voz derrochase ironía.

—¡Quizá tenga una oportunidad con esto!—

_Vale, Su hermano era idiota, O retrasado, O tal vez no recibió el oxígeno necesario al nacer, Lo cual lo convertía en un completo y total imbécil, ¿No había tenido suficiente con haber matado a su madre del parto? No, Porque el muy iluminado imbécil había decidido también nacer retrasado._

—¡Te equivocas!—Sonaba exasperado.—¡Solo te equivocas Stefan!— Tenia las imperiosas Ganas de rodar los ojos pero se retuvo temiendo que con tal fuerza estos se saliesen de sus cuencas.

—Ella no lo superara si le hace Daño a alguien Damon.— _Oh, un nuevo episodio de Moral con Stefan.—_Su compasión es su talón de Aquiles, y ahora todo está magnificado.—_y ya que estamos ¿Quién tiene más moral Stef o la neófita? La pregunta del millón de dólares…_

_Esa y la de cuál de los dos resulta más molesto._

Todos asesinamos personas en nuestros primeros días, Y todos lo superamos, Sin ningún problema mayor, Era algo así como el tema de conversación en navidades o fiestas. "Hey, yo mate a cuatro en mi primera semana ¿y tu?" "¿Cuatro? ¡Oh vamos!, yo maté el doble mi primer día..." risas, Era normal, Momentos incomodos de los que luego uno se reía, ¿Porque ponerle más drama del necesario? Oh, por supuesto, porque La querida Elena Gilbert Quería ser la santa vampira inmaculada.

_Doblemente genial._

—Entonces mejor espera que no sea fan de Bambi.—Su voz ahora destilaba veneno, cerró los ojos sintiendo espasmos de asco ante el recuerdo que lo hizo retorcerse en aquella silla de cuero del estudio de los Salvatore.

_Solo nada con plumas._

_Nada con plumas._

Las plumas eran las peores.

—¡Necesita sangre Humana Stefan!—Dijo una vez que su estómago se asentó de nuevo. _Lo más lejano a los plumíferos posible.—_De una vena_._—_era mejor especificar, por si acaso, ya podía escuchar a Stefan diciendo que los Búhos también tenían venas._ Otro retorcijón de estómago fue lo que consiguió por aquel pensamiento.

—¡Oh vamos!—Dijo Stefan con burla, Damon entrecerró los ojos.—Ya sabes lo que pasa, Nómbrame la menos un vampiro que no haya asesinado a una persona en sus primeros días.—

_¡Bravo! Al menos sus pensamientos iban por el mismo carril, comenzaba a sentir que estaba hablándole Español a una Roca. Sin embargo mismos pensamientos, diferentes opiniones, parecía algo normal entre ellos dos, El resultado: Stefan lo miraba Pedante._

Oh no, no, no, no. Damon sintió la urgencia de recordarle quien era quien en aquel cuarto, puesto que el pobre-no-oxigenado-asesina-madres de Stef no parecía recordarlo, en realidad, no era cuestión de quien era quien, sino de quien siempre Sacaba los mejores argumentos y por ende, de quien siempre ganaba las discusiones.

—Y nómbrame uno que no hiciera la dieta del Conejo y no matase a Docenas.— Dijo poniéndose de pie.

_Esto era la guerra._

Stefan sin palabras.

Damon lo miro victorioso.

_Mucho mejor._

—Si ella amata a alguien se derrumbará.—_ cambio de tema ante la inminente derrota, que bajo Stefan... _—¿Cuánto Dolor crees que pueda soportar antes de que su humanidad se desvanezca?

¿Importaba? Nope, en lo absoluto, Había muchos humanos en el mundo y además Damon deseó que Elena experimentase el suficiente dolor como para que ella tuviera la cuarta parte de idea de todo el dolor que le había causado a él, al menos así controlaría las estupideces que dice.

—Nos pasa a los mejores al menos una vez Stefan.—_yep, totalmente normal.—_Nosotros lo superamos Stefan, unos cien años o algo así.—

_¿Por qué Stefan rodaba los ojos? ¡Que eran cien años para alguien que tiene la eternidad por delante! Oh…¿como no lo había visto antes? ¡Eso era! La falta de Humor-Damon Era uno de los síntomas de su falta de oxígeno._

_Pero…pensándolo bien…!oh rayos! Conocía a muchas personas con falta de oxígeno al nacer, todas ellas con deficiencia de Humor-Damon._

—Si, Bueno, Preferiría que ella se saltase esa parte.—

_Si, claro, y yo preferiría que el Bourbon viniese también en vía intravenosa, pastillas, capsulas, bebidas en incluso galletas, Mi vida sería mucho más llevadera._

_Stef era Stupido._

—Ella no puede aprender a Controlar la sed de sangre si nunca la ha tenido.—

_Dos más dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, ¡por dios Stef! ¿No habías sido tú el que había ido a Harvard? _

—Basta ya.—

Bueno, ese era Stefan quedándose sin argumentos, Damon gana, _como siempre. _ Ya comienza a tornarse aburrido esto de debatir con la victoria asegurada.

_Pero a Damon le encantaba hacer las cosas bien, y ya sabes lo que dices, si vas a humillar a Stefan, Humíllalo bien._

—¡Es como un Timo! Darle a un Niño una calculadora antes de que aprenda matemáticas.—

—¡He dicho que pares!— Esa era la niñita histérica de Stef con pánico a la humillación pública.

Damon miró la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro y sintió como la molestia y las ganas de arrancar corazones lo invadían, y miro fijamente a la cara de Stefan.

_Lo repetia: Stefan era Stupido. __Si, Stupido. En realidad, comenzaba a pensar que esa era su verdadero nombre, quien sabe, tal vez la enfermera lo escribió mal._

_Stupido Salvatore, si, Sonaba mejor._

Era increíblemente estúpido, hasta fronteras inexploradas ¿es que no había aprendido nada sobre el no tocarlo bajo ningún concepto? Estaba a punto de saltarle encima y romperle el cuello, tal vez clavarle una estaca en la pierna, no lo mataría pero…al menos le dolería de puta madre.

—¿Que está pasando?—

_Touché, Triplemente Genial._

—Solo estamos discutiendo un poco sobre el proceso ¿Verdad?— El imbécil poco oxigenado de Stufan Sonreía, Sabiendo que bien Podría ser muy Stufido. Pero Elena era el comodín de Razón Inmediata.

_Elena, Exactamente la Ultima, de las Ultimas personas con la que querría encontrarse en las Ultimas veinte eternidades. ¿Suficientes Eufemismos?_

—Aun no estas a bordo del plan animal.— Concluyo la castaña.

_Oh, genial, al menos sus rápidas conclusiones indicaban que ella no era poco oxigenada, pero entonces eso descartaba la relación del retraso con la carencia de Humor-Damon._

—Nope.— Afirmó reacio a mirarla, estrechó los ojos mientras Stufan reprimía una sonrisa y guardaba la ropa en una mochila.—Digo que vayamos directo al grano.— Continuó y se volvió encarándola sin ganas.—Eres un vampiro Elena, Sé un Vampiro.—

_Eres una puñetera mesa Mesa, entonces limítate a ser una mesa, no intentes ser un maldito Helicóptero, porque ahí tendremos problemas._

—¿Nos vamos?—El tono de Stefan era dulcemente complacido, a Damon le picaron las manos, le clamaban por sangre.

Elena aun lo miraba.

_Bien ¿Qué quiere? ¿Dejarme aún más en claro que no me ama? Oh, cariño, yo si lo entiendo, veras, recibí el oxígeno necesario, yo diría que mucho más que el óptimo al nacer, y entiendo cuando le importo un bledo a alguien, en realidad, tengo la certeza de que le importo un bledo a todos. _Pensó, pero no hizo más que morderse la comisura boca.

—Los vampiros comen Gente.—Dijo en su lugar cuando Elena comenzó a caminar tras Stefan.

_Tal vez necesiten saberlo._

—Es parte de la cadena alimenticia.—Continuó al ver que Elena se detenía y le prestaba atención. —Confía en mi.— Susurró.—Serás miserable.— Dijo antes de que ellos desaparecieran tras la vieja puerta de roble.

_Muy miserable y él esperaba que lo fuese._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ergh su día apestaba.

_Bueno, más de lo común._

Al menos ahora, Tenia el grill, Aquel cómodo taburete de cuero, Aquella suave barra de madera y el delicioso, sedante, adormecedor Vaso de Bourbon amarillo, corriendo como oro, dosificado a sus venas, lo hacía olvidar, dejar de sentir, lo hacían flotar en un letargo en el que no era obligatorio saber tu propio nombre.

_Ni mucho menos recordar que no había nadie a su lado._

—El asiento está ocupado—

_Bueno, Liz no le caía tan mal, pero en este momento no quería hablar con nadie._

_Con nadie excepto…_

_No, Con nadie._

Un periódico azotó la mesa y Damon lo observo fijamente.

_Hola señor periódico, ¿Qué tiene usted que decirme?_

—Tubería de gas defectuosa produce trágica explosión en la granja Young.— leyó con voz impersonal, para lanzar de nuevo el periódico a manos de Liz.—¿en serio?

_Varios humanos murieron, trágico, blah, blah, blah…¿y esto tenía que ver con él porque…?_

—Mejor que "El ayuntamiento Explota y la policía no tiene sospechosos"—Susurró Liz con ironía.

_Genial, al menos su día no era el único que apestaba en proporciones épicas, pensándolo bien comenzaba a sentirme ligeramente mejor._

—A menos que el Culpable esté sentado justo a mi lado.— Finalizó.

_Sus ánimos cayeron un poco más bajo que antes. ¿Qué? Quiso reír._

—oh, no me mires a mí, siempre me llevo la culpa cuando alguien muere.—Intento suprimir sin éxito una sonrisa, pero Liz no amainó su mirada reprobadora— En serio, Deja de mirarme así Liz.—_no me hagas el día peor.—_Si quisiera matar a diez personas no los volaría en pedazos…—_oh no, por supuesto que no.— _Disfrutaría de una Cena.—Finalizó sonriente.

—La explosión se provocó desde dentro no fue un accidente.—Su mirada aun desconfiaba pero su tono se relajó.—

_Damon tomó otro trago de Bourbon, Uno largo_.

—lo dices como si fuera algo malo Liz.— Susurró desdeñosamente.—El consejo está muerto, yo lo veo como algo positivo.—

—¡Los conozco desde que era niña!—

_Otra stupida más._

—bueno, ellos, trataron de matar a tu hija.— _pasos, pasos, pasos, detrás, alguien se acerca, mister moreno hulk.— _¿Quién es el chico nuevo.?

Genial, Este nisiquiera lo miro Antes de Llevarse a Liz, le partiría el cuello sin contemplación ante tan ofensa pero…tenia el trago de bourbon a la mitad.

—Encantado de conocerte también Mr. Tengo-cosas-que-hacer.—

Oh, eso había sido divertido, habría jurado que hasta alguien falto de humor Damon lo hubiese entendido, pero no había nadie a su lado, nadie se reiría de su chiste, y sin embargo, el asiento seguía ocupado.

_Aunque fuesen solo él y el Bourbon, El bourbon Era Siempre su salvación, y ¿lo mejor? Jamás lo culpaba de matar personas, A él si lo habían educado bien._

Mensaje de voz.

_¿Y ahora qué? ¿A Quién más mataron y quieren imputárselo a él? ¡Por dios! ¿Habría otro asesino en serie retándolo?_

—Hey soy yo.—_ .digas.—_¿Podrías llamarme? He tenido algunos…inconvenientes de adaptación.—

*Fin del mensaje*

_Problemas de Adaptación._

Oh, mierda, ¿Búhos? Eso sonaba a búhos, o tal vez…¿palomas? ¡Qué asco! Eso sonaba a plumas por doquier. ¿Qué rayos le había dado Stefan de comer? _Lo iba a matar._

_Como si a él le importase, el no tenía la obligación de llamarla de vuelta, teniendo el cuenta que el solo parecía ser visible o de un color deferente al transparente cuando ella lo necesitaba, de Resto, directo a hoyo de las miradas de lastima._

_Él no le debía nada._

¿Entonces porque mierda estaba marcando su número de vuelta?

_Mierda. ¿Se podía ser más patético?_

—El momento Perfecto Damon.— _oh mira nada más, ¡Si es Stufan!._

_Apretó el teléfono con fuerza y lo alejo de su oreja. Elena, había marcado el número de Elena, ¿Por qué mierda Stufan era tan acosador?_

—¿Han Regresado?— Dijo en lugar del "Algo con plumas y te Arrancare el corazón" que tanto se pugnaba por escapar de su garganta.

—Si, Hemos Vuelto.— Sonaba feliz, ¿Por qué sonaba tan feliz?

_Seguro que fue algo con plumas, maldito bastardo._

_Bien, todo sonaba de maravilla en sentido épicamente sarcástico y ya que estamos…_

— ¿Lo hiciste?— Gritó Elena al Entrar al grill.

Damon se sirvió el Décimo cuarto vaso de bourbon esa mañana.

_Bueno, Eso fue rápido, Menos de quince minutos, Ojala fuese así cuando él le necesitase. _Pensó amargamente.

—Ese asiento está ocupado.— _¿cuantas veces tenía que decirlo?_

—Pero no hay nadie aquí..—

_Bueno, tal vez la Stupidez de Stufan fuese por enfermedad, eso explicaría por qué se contagia._

—Sí, bueno, Voy a pretender que está ocupado porque la otra alternativa es demasiado depresiva.—

—¿preparaste la explosión que mató al consejo?—

_Touché. Cuarteticamente Genial, y si esa no era la manera correcta de indicar por vez cuarta… ¿a quién le importaba? Con Catorce tragos de bourbon encima, era todo un milagro que estuviese pensando racionalmente, tal vez estaba desarrollando inmunidad, _pensó con Terror.

—¿Llevo hoy la camiseta que dice "!yo hice explotar al consejo!"?— Gritó.— ¿!porque todo el mundo me lo está preguntando?!—

_Al parecer su día podía empeorar._

—¿Lo hiciste?—

_Elena no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuan irritante y odiosa podía llegar a ser._

—¡no!—

Pero Damon no tenía ni la más remota gana de Darle una idea.

—¿Algo más?—_Tomó todo el trago de Bourbon de una sola vez, intentando ahogarse en él, tal vez si se le alojaba en los pulmones pasaría algún tiempo inconsciente, varias horas si tenía suerte._

—Si…algo anda mal.—

_Elena ha descubierto américa en un puto vaso de agua._

¿Algo está mal? ¿! Algo está mal!? ¡Todo está mal! Todo el puñetero mundo está mal, Su día está mal, las cosas están mal, y para colmo, Elena es un vampiro, con eso, nada podría estar más mal.

—No puedo mantener la sangre animal dentro de mi cuerpo.—

—Bueno eso es un shock.— _plumas, Elena, Plumas._

—Creo que necesito tu ayuda.—

_Y la regla de física se cumple una vez más._

—Por supuesto que la necesitas.—Dijo resignado.

_Siempre la necesitas, si no, no estarías aquí._

— Escoge tu comida.— Le dijo ensayando la mejor sonrisa sarcástica que tenía.— Fusión asiática, A la mexicana, e incluso una confiable y vieja comida americana.—

—No—

_Claro que no, Damon rodó los ojos._

—Nada de sangre Humana.— dijo con la misma decisión con la que Damon decía "Nada con plumas".—Stefan tiene razón.— _Stufan siempre tiene razón.— _al menos tengo que pasar por esto sin herir a nadie.—

Vale, Damon respiró profundo, a pesar de que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no lo necesitaba. Nada de sangre humana…_entonces…_

—Bien.—Dijo levantándose del taburete y terminando su trago al mismo tiempo.— Vamos.—

_Solo era cuestión de sangre, solo era comida. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?_

Necesitaban un lugar alejado, un lugar solo….un…Baño, si, Ese baño al final del pasillo.

Una vez Elena estuvo adentro y el pestillo estuvo cerrado el la encaro.

_Esto parecía ser un gran error, pero de nuevo, Damon siempre cometía errores._

—¿Que estás haciendo?— La voz de Elena sonaba asustada.

_Baño cerrado+Chica+Chico= Bueno, No había que imaginar demasiado._

Y para acabar con todas sus dudas y las de ella, se llevó la palma a las manos y mordiendo profundamente con un colmillo rasgo una herida limpia que rápidamente Derramó sangre en su palma.

Los ojos de Elena automáticamente se Entornaron alrededor de la sangre, Damon quiso reír, _enternecedor. _Tan joven, tan novata, tan querible.

_No, no, ¡no! Aquello era solo alimento, sangre, nada más allá, pero la pregunta era ¿sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo así?_

—Dándote lo que necesitas.— Susurró—Bebe— Le apremió.

—¿Q-Que?—Elena apenas podía mantener la vista alejada de la sangre gorgoteando.

—Eres un vampiro Elena, necesitas sangre fresca, Caliente, De una vena.— Le aclaró.—Tal vez esto funcione.

_Porque de otra manera simplemente se habría torturado por nada. ¿Por qué esta mujer siempre hacia que el diese todo de si sin imponer ninguna condición?_

—Solo…no se lo digas a Stefan.—

_Ni a nadie más en este mundo._

—¿Por qué?—

_oh Elena veras, cuando un vampiro y una vampira se quieren mucho y comparten sangre…Ugh No, ni siquiera mentalmente podría explicarlo. Demasiado comprometedor._

—Es algo así como…Personal.—_Si, eso era suficiente._

—¿Personal?—

Damon luchó de nuevo con las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—¡Solo Bebe!— Gritó Abochornado.

_Y Elena hundió sus colmillos en la palma sangrante de Damon._

Lo que automáticamente lo mando al séptimo círculo del Paraíso.

Sentía su sangre y la de ella, como una sola, un lazo insondable entre los dos ardía como metal en brasas, cosiéndolo con ella, la abrazó y aturdido trastabilló hacia atrás hasta que su espalda encontró apoyo en la pared.

Elena y el como una sola persona, aquella fuerza cósmica que los unía le presionaba las costillas y no lo dejaba respirar, sus cerebro estaba en un corto circuito y sentía que flotaba en algún lugar de la nada.

Solo con aquella chica en sus brazos, con aquella chica a la que amaba tan intensamente.

El lazo de amor entre dos vampiros se acentúa aún más cuando estos comparten sangre y ahora una oleada de placer masoquista inundaba cada una de sus venas, zambulléndolo en un manantial profundo de lo que después estaba seguro sería una Piscina de Verbena.

_Pero él ahora era el ahora, y con Elena en sus brazos lanzando gemiditos de Felicidad nada podía bajarlo de aquella nube._

Pero tuvo razón luego, cuando ella le agradeció y salió de allí excusándose de tener un funeral al que acudir.

_Para ella solo había sido alimento, sangre, comida, para él, una probada generosa de todo aquello que no podía tener._

Aunque la piscina de verbena estuvo bien merecida.

_**Amor y odio.**_

una delgada línea por la que caminaba diariamente.

La odiaba, la amaba.

Pero al final de cada día descubría la verdad de nuevo.

_La odiaba solo porque no podía amarla._

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿que tal?**_

_Honestamente, quería mencionar a Alaric, pero…!que extenso es este cap! Así que si puedo, lo terminare y si no, el próximo será acerca del 4x03, Eso depende. Aunque mi favorita, fue sin duda ese enlace de sangre entre Damon y Elena, me tuvo todo el rato suspirando un ¡por el amor de todos los demonios en el infierno! Que Sexy nojoda._

_**¡Y las caras de Damon! Adkañdñakdjñadjñasfkjdñsalfs ñldfhñsf Julia pervertida On. *-* papasiiiito bello hermoso precioso. Es tan malditamente sdkjafkasñfñafjdñas así, bueno, así.**_

_En fin, Alaric me aguó los ojos, Pero esta fue la definitiva._

_**¿Coment?**_

_**Salvatore's Girl.**_

"_*Se persigna con agua bendita* —No sé por qué eso siempre me hace sonreír—"_

_**Damon Salvatore.**_


	6. Vacío

**TVD no me pertenece, Damon tampoco.**

Como prometí, acá el extra sobre Alaric, me niego a obviar esa parte del capítulo, es increíblemente triste, y me aguó los ojos.

La frase al final pertenece a los libros de Cazadores de sombras/The mortal Instruments y a su autora Cassandra clare. No Sé si la leyenda sea cierta, pero me pareció apropiada.

**Besos, Que lo disfruten.**

**Vacío**

La silla a su lado estaba vacía.

Y lo que más lo mataba de tal hecho era que permanecería vacía por mucho tiempo más.

Hacia unas cuantas décadas aquello no le habría importado en lo absoluto, hacia unas cuantas décadas él no era un quejica-vulnerable-marica-vampiro-enamorado. Hace décadas el tan solo era un vampiro hecho y derecho, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado, demasiadas cosas.

Y ahora, mientras caminaba por aquel tan agradable y pintoresco caminillo de piedras que llevaban hacia el cementerio no podía evitar sentirse comprendido.

Eran posiblemente un poco más allá de la medianoche a juzgar por la posición luna redondeada y tan blanca como su propia piel, y el aire estaba a una temperatura invernal, haría temblar a cualquier individuo que por allí caminase.

_Oh, por supuesto a cualquier individuo vivo._

Pero a él, Damon Salvatore no le importaba un comino, no podía sentir ni frio ni calor, no podía incomodarse por ninguno de ellos, tan solo podría limitarse a diferenciarlos. Y ahora mismo, su interior colindaba las mismas temperaturas exteriores: Frio como un Glaciar Polar.

Las Grises piedrillas pisadas por sus botas de cuero eran el único sonido de fondo que inundaba el lugar y la oscuridad abrazaba todo, siendo un humano no vería nada, siendo un vampiro, como era Daba igual si eran las tres de la mañana o las doce del mediodía.

_Eso solo lo deprimía más._

Pero aquel era un pintoresco y agradable lugar, Estando mas que completamente seguro de nadie más lo llamaría así, Aquel lugar podría ser descrito como horripilante, espeluznante, Sombrío, siniestro, horrendo, y…!Por dios santo! ¡Ese camino llevaba al cementerio!

_¿A quién le gustaría recorrerlo?_

Nadie.

Pero Damon no podía encontrarlo más acogedor, así Frio, baldío, sombrío y sin ningún final feliz, Era un camino que a nadie le gustaba recorrer, Era un lugar muy…Damon, Y allí se sentía comprendido.

Aunque, el en sus días normales tampoco era tan sombrío, el en sus días normales solía ser hasta divertido, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía días normales.

_Hacia demasiado tiempo._

Y ahora las sillas a su lado permanecían vacías.

_Eso no ayudaba a traer a sus días normales de vuelta en absoluto._

Se detuvo en cuanto estuvo frente a las rejas negras de hierro forjado que daba la entrada al terreno donde las almas descansaban y las vidas terminaban.

Suspiró y se movió de nuevo con agilidad el camino que ya se sabía de memoria.

Una vez sentado al lado de aquel pedazo de piedra comenzó a contarle su día, las teorías acerca de quien era aquel extraño cazador, el cómo había sido un débil crio al momento de compartir su sangre con Elena, el como El capullo de Stefan lo había golpeado y en como el Bourbon del Grill había estado un poco más fuerte de lo usual.

—Creo que era una cosecha vieja rick.— Susurró.— Te habría encantado.—

Colocó el brazo sobre la fría piedra y recostó su cabeza sobre este para permitirse cerrar los ojos, era el único momento del día en el que se sentía relativamente mejor, era la tercera vez en la que sus días terminaban allí, en los que se emborrachaba sobre aquella piedra hasta que el son se asomase por el horizonte y él se viera obligado a arrastrar sus pies hasta la vieja mansión que habitaba con su molesto hermano y el amor no correspondido de su existencia antes de que notaran su ausencia.

Era el único momento del día en que el espacio a su lado no se encontraba vacío.

De resto el espacio a su lado siempre permanecía vacío, pero lo que más le molestaba de ello era que aparte de la fría y tiesa silla inhabitada, El también se encontraba vacío.

—_Ave atque vale_ rick—Dijo con la voz alcoholizada.—se que lo entenderás.—Una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

_Saludo y despedida, le decía un guerrero a otro en la antigüedad cuando este moría._

_Saludo y despedida, fue todo lo que Damon pudo decirle a Alaric porque el "Te extraño imbécil" se le atoraba en la garganta._

Mañana Damon estaría vacío de nuevo.

Y la silla a su lado también.

**Fin. **

**¿coment?**

**Salvatore's Girl.**


End file.
